


Always Going To Love You

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news of EJ cheating on Sami brings all of Will's old insecurities up again. To compensate, he eats his feelings. Based on Kurt/Blaine storyline in 5x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Going To Love You

When he hears about what EJ did to Sami, Will’s first reaction is exasperation at another one of his mother’s relationships blowing up in her face (though, admittedly, it’s not her fault this time, or so she says). 

Later, though, when he’s wrapped around Sonny’s body, as he tells Sonny everything he knows based on what Sami’s relayed to him, Will starts to worry. He sleeps restlessly that night, haunted by dreams of Sonny walking out on him, of coming home one day to find Sonny’s moved out, of finding pictures of Sonny in bed with someone else, someone like Brian.

Will doesn’t tell Sonny about the dreams, but instead seethes quietly, internalizes his fear. 

Over the next few weeks, whenever he gets lingering doubts about Sonny and their relationship, Will eats. He goes to the Pub to get a burger and fries, or the ice cream shop in the Town Square for a sundae, or Chez Rouge for a bowl of pasta. He even goes to the supermarket to get multiple bags of potato chips and cookies and candy bars. 

Sonny doesn’t question him, though Will is sure he notices his increased appetite.

It’s only when they’re getting dressed one morning and Will can no longer fit in his pants that Sonny questions him.

"Will? Baby, why don’t you’re pants fit?"

"Are you saying I’m fat?" It would usually be a joke but Will is so tense that he ends up snapping at his husband and sounding angry.

"No," Sonny responds, hurt. "I’m just wondering why you’ve been eating like a fifteen year old boy for the last couple weeks."

Will stops struggling with his jeans, pulls them off, and slips into a pair of sweat pants. Then he sits down on the bed and runs his hands over his face.

"Mom and EJ."

"What?" Sonny sits down next to him.

"When Mom told me about what happened with EJ, my old fears and insecurities came roaring back. I know it’s dumb and I know you love me but you’re just so much - so much better than me. You’ve been all around the world, climbed mountains, and seen things I can only imagine.”

"You lived in Switzerland," Sonny says simply.

Will smiles a little. “It’s not the same. I’m just so boring. And I’m just so scared that you’re gonna meet someone like Brian or Brent who’s more worldly than I am and that one day you’re going to wake and say ‘I don’t love him anymore.’”

Sonny frowns and pushes Will’s chin up with his fingers. “Never. I am always going to love you. I can’t even remember a time when I didn’t love you. I meant what I said in my vows. My life with you and Ari is the greatest adventure of my life and I wouldn’t trade it for all the mountain climbing in the world.”

A tear slips down Will’s face and Sonny thumbs it away. “I love you,” Will says.

"I love you, too." Sonny pulls him into a hug and Will buries his face in Sonny’s neck. "But I think we should get rid of all the junk food you’ve been eating."

Will laughs and nods against Sonny’s shoulder.


End file.
